There Is A Difference::
by xLuminous Emmiex
Summary: Aya has nothing left for her in Japan. She doesn't believe in Kagome's world, but she'll soon find out. What happens when she make's it to the feudal era and meets a certain someone? You have to read to find out! SesshxOC. Rated M for safety.
1. So It's True?

**This is my very first official fanfic, so please be patient with me. My friend seems to like my work very much... so I thought I'd share it with you all... I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. However, I DO own Aya... and any other characters I create.**

**With that being said, I think this is really redundant, but please do not STEAL my story. I put a lot of time and effort into it... So I'll be pretty miffed if I find out you copied it... and do everything in my power to have you taken down...**

**Normally I would have done an InuxOC... But lately I've been leaning towards the other side. So here's my first SesshxOC. Read on...**

**Inu: And here I was thinking you loved ME! Hmmpf.**

**Emmie: I do! I just wanted to try something different this time...**

**Inu: Whatever...**

**Emmie: On with the story... T_T -whimpers-**

**Friday morning, Aya's house...**

She had woken up late as usual, scrambling to get herself ready for school. _Oh my god. My mom's going to kill me!_ Aya was panicking. After finally getting ready, she anxiously tiptoed to the door. "AYA!" her mother called.

Aya yelped, and quickly exited her home, praying fervently to avoid her mother's sharp tongue and fierce glare. "I'm gonna be late mom! Bye." She shut the door, and leaned on it with a sigh. She thought she was home free until she heard footsteps coming towards the door. _Time to run Aya..._

She was already down the street when her mother came out. She shook her head with a smile. "That girl's going to be the death of me."

**Back in the feudal era...**

Kagome cursed in her head. "I left the shards! I'm such an idiot!"

**-A-**

Aya was already tired from running, though she had only run for about five minutes. She felt her limbs ache as she huffed to a stop. "I'm definitely going to be late. I might as well rest."

With this thought, she looked over to the left to see Kagome's house. "I wonder if Kagome is home," she whispered quietly. She hadn't seen her best friend for days now. She was always disappearing and not showing up for school. Kagome's family always said she was sick… but Aya knew that was a lie.

She walked up to the door slowly and knocked. The door opened slightly.

**-K-**

"I left the shard on my desk!" Kagome shouted, ignoring the puzzled look on Inuyasha's face. She ran back and tried to travel through the well.

She only succeeded in injuring herself. The well was a well, and nothing more than that. "Inuyasha!" she cried, holding her bruised leg. "I can't get up!"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he brought her back up, "Why can't you go back through?"

"I don't know!" She replied with a wince as he landed. _God my leg hurts._ Kagome did not want Inuyasha to see her pain. She didn't want to seem weak. It was only a sprain after all. _Great… I'm stuck in the feudal era… forever. How am I going to get home?_

**-A-**

Aya peered inside. A white hand appeared almost out of nowhere. She jumped with shock, but quickly regained herself and laughed as she realized it was only Ms. Higurashi.

"Aya!" She said with a smile, "It's nice to see you!" "Hi Ms. Higurashi," she replied with a chuckle. She teetered a little, her bag weighing heavily on her shoulders. "You nearly scared me to death."

Kagome's mother laughed, her voice echoing around her. It gave the place an empty feeling to Aya. "Is Kagome home?" she asked, peering around into the doorway. Ms. Higurashi's smile faltered, and her voice lowered slightly. "Well…no. She just left. She went to…that place…in the…you know."

"Come on Ms. Higurashi!" Aya laughed, "I can't believe Kagome expects us to believe that she enters another world through your well." "Kagome would not lie about something like that," Ms. Higurashi replied, "Besides…she brings people back sometimes."

_Brings people back?… She must be talking about that boy Hojo doesn't like..._ "You can still come in though," she continued. "I was just leaving to go shopping, but Souta is inside." Aya took a moment to think about school. _I don't really want to go. We had our finals last week anyway… _

She shrugged her shoulder's with a sigh. "Sure! I'll stay for a while." "Great," said Ms. Higurashi with a bright smile, "I'll be right back." On that note, she hurried off. _Kagome's mom is always nice to me. She's nothing like my own mother._ As she walked inside, she thought about how her mother had been a drunk and how she'd been treated. The memories weren't good ones, and she quickly tried to forget them.

She smiled cheerily as she saw Souta run towards her. "Souta!" she laughed as he snuggled against her. "Hi Aya!" he replied, hugging her tighter. "I missed ya!" he laughed. "You have your own sister Souta. Why would you miss me?" "Kagome's never here!" he shouted, sticking out his tongue. "Aww..." Aya laughed. "Well, I'll stick around for a bit eh?"

Aya, being playful as always, tickled Souta. He squirmed in her arms and struggled while trying not to laugh. "That's not fair," he yelled, "You didn't warn me!"

"Oh. I'm supposed to warn you now?" Aya laughed. "You used to do it all the time without warning me!" Souta laughed, pushing her away. "That was only because you and Kagome teamed up against me." Aya wiggled her fingers, pretending that she was ready to attack him. This game was an old game of theirs. The irony was that the game never seemed to get old, no matter how many years they played it.

**-K-**

Inuyasha had carried Kagome to where Sango, Shippou, and Miroku waited. They listened quietly as Kagome explained the situation. "So yeah…I can't go home now. The well won't let me through."

Miroku looked the least worried. "Now Kagome, you shouldn't worry about it so much." "What do you mean I shouldn't be worried?" She huffed back in irritation.

"Well," he continued, "All that means is that we have to find another shard. If we find another shard, you can get back through." Kagome looked slightly relieved at this. _He's right. Why didn't I think of that?_

She paused for a moment before replying, "We still don't know how long that will take though." "True," Miroku replied, "But you weren't planning on going straight back home anyway were you?"

"Yeah," Sango added in, "We'll try to get one as fast as we can. We wouldn't want you to be stuck here with Inuyasha forever," "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted from where he sat. "Why do you always make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"It was just a joke Inuyasha," Sango sighed, patting Kirara's head. Inuyasha only growled, and turned in the other direction.

Kagome huffed slightly, before leaning back. "It's getting late now. It's already after noon. We should start looking tomorrow."

"Sound's good to me Kagome!" Shippou replied happily. "Thanks Shippou," Kagome said with a smile. "You aren't the one that's going to have to fight," Inuyasha muttered, "Wimp."

"Hey!" Shippou pouted, running into Kagome's arms. "Be nice Inuyasha!" She warned. "Wha-?" he cried out, "All I said was…" He looked at Kagome's eye, which was twitching slightly. "Never mind," He mumbled grumpily.

After a fire was lit, Kagome began to prepare the food. It didn't take long to make, and soon everyone was eating in silence. The fire was crackling, casting light on everyone's faces in the slowly increasing darkness.

"I'm just worried someone's going to take the shards," Kagome said with a sad look, "It will be all my fault if we lose them." They all heard Inuyasha quietly say, "Yeah. It will be."

Kagome's nostrils flared as she yelled, "SIT!" A loud crash was heard, shortly followed by Inuyasha crying out, "Aaah! Ow! What was that for?" "You're being a jerk!" Kagome yelled out.

"I was just stating the obvious!" He called from where he lay. "Don't make me say it again," Kagome threatened. Inuyasha then grew silent. When the spell finally let him up, he started grumbling.

"I'm going for a walk," He said under his breath, walking away from them. They all watched as he skulked off into the darkness. Sango shook her head. "Just give him some time to cool off. You know Inuyasha is hot-headed," Miroku said with a smile.

"So who do you think would take the jewel shards?" Sango questioned, looking at Kagome.

"I don't know Sango," Kagome said in a distressed voice, "I don't know."

**-A-**

Souta ran, trying to avoid her arms. He disappeared into a room. The hall was dark, and Aya could barely see anything.

Aya snuck up to the door and eased her way inside. Where'd he go? She walked in farther and realized where she was.

_Shoot…I'm in Kagome's room. She'd kill us is she knew…_ She glanced at the dresser near her. On it was a very small glass jar with little sparkling things inside it. _That's pretty. I wonder what it is._

She walked closer to it and did not take notice as Souta came out of the closet. "Ha!" He said as he gave her a light push and ran out the door.

Aya wasn't clumsy, but she fell often when taken off guard. Unable to keep her balance, she slammed into Kagome's desk. "OW!" She cried, rubbing her back gingerly.

She sat there for a minute, oblivious to the little jar that slipped over the edge of the dresser into her bag. "Souta! I'm going to get you!" Grumbling, she walked out of the room to find him.

She wandered all throughout the house looking for him, and finally came into kitchen to see him and Ms. Higurashi. "Oh. You're back," She said, smiling at her. "Yeah," Ms. Higurashi sighed, "I only needed to get a few things for dinner tonight." _My mom's going to be so mad at me for skipping school. Why do I always make dumb decisions?_

"Will you stay for dinner?" Ms. Higurashi asked, pulling out the groceries. _Why not? I'm already in deep shit as it is... Plus, at this rate I might not get fed for weeks. _"Sure," she replied with a smile.

**A few hours later after dinner...**

"I haven't eaten like that in ages!" Aya stated, rubbing her stomach. "I feel fat now." Ms. Higurashi laughed loudly. "You're nowhere near fat Aya. You're a very pretty, SLIM girl." Aya's tan skin turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks," was all she could muster. She looked at the clock, wondering how long she had been there.

_Oh my God! It's so late... I'm dead. I'm sooo dead! _"It's late... I really need to go!" The panic in her voice evident. Ms. Higurashi caught on quickly. "Go. Hurry home now." "Thank you so much!" Aya replied, quickly slipping on her shoes before running out of the house. She was surprised to find her own mother standing outside.

"I knew I'd find you here," her mother said, her speech slightly slurred. Aya's eyes got wide. "Mom?" she began, her voice shaking, "Are you drunk?"  
Her mother was swaying, but now she stood still. "I'm not your mother."

Those words hit Aya like a block of ice. "Ms. Higurashi's your mom," she continued, struggling to find the words. "She's the one you always run to. You're always running away. I know what you two say about me." Aya stared at her in disbelief. "I wasn't running any-"

She was cut off as her mother pulled back her hand and slapped her. "Don't lie to me!" Aya's hand reached up and held her face where her mother had hit her. "But...mom," Aya spoke in a quiet, small voice. Her mom became hysterical. "Stop calling me that! I'm not your mother!"

Aya could see that she was trying to keep her balance and moved forward to help. "Don't touch me!" her mother said as she saw her. "Don't bother coming home." With that, she stumbled away in the direction of what used to be Aya's house. Aya only stood there, a million thoughts running through her head at the same time.

Finally, she sat on the ground where she stood, and cried. She cried there for minute's, not caring who saw. After a long while, she began to feel nothing. She stood up, the empty feeling immense inside her. She had nowhere to go, so she just wandered around._ I don't want to be here anymore. I hate this. I can't stay anymore... _

Somehow while she was thinking, she had wandered right in front of the well Kagome spoke about. _Ha...a well where you can disappear into another world. I wish it were true. _

She walked up towards it, and peered down inside it. _Just like I thought... nothing. Only this world and the unhappiness that seems to thrive in it..._ She began to turn away, but then a glow seemed to emanate from the bottom of the well. In shock, Aya stared. The glow seemed to become brighter. So_ it's... true?_

She reached towards it, yearning to find out the answer of that question. Before she knew it, she had fallen in.

**That's the end of chapter one. I hope you guy's liked it. I won't put up the next chapter until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. I'm sorry if it was too short for your liking. Anyways... see you in the next chapter... hopefully.**

**Inu: Why did you make me so mean?...**

**Emmie: It's my story so shush...**

**Inu: -growls-**

**Emmie: ._.**

**And so ends the first chapter...bye hehe!**


	2. You Know When Things Are Getting Worse

**So I decided to continue onto the next chapter even though I didn't reach the wanted number of reviews. (In truth...it's what makes me want to keep writing :D) Thank you to those that did submit feedback. I'm very grateful. :) **

**Anyways...on with the story!**

****

**Inu: FINALLY!**

**Emmie: Ugh. I'm sorry...sheesh. :/**

**Chapter 2**

Her vision was bleary, and it didn't help that there was no light to help her see. "What the hell happened?" she murmured. She was laying on something cold and hard-packed. Aya sat up despite the darkness. In truth, she felt a little fear creep into her. She had no idea where she was, and quite frankly, she didn't deal with disorientation well.

She knew she couldn't possibly be home. There would at least be lights there... _Oh god...am I dead? I probably fell down the well like a stupid idiot!_

_Aya...the girl who saw 'pretty bright lights' and thought it was a genius idea to reach down a well at night. Couldn't die a decent death...had to be the girl who fell down a well._ No one could understand how badly she wanted to slam her head into a wall at this particular moment.

After a few more minutes of badmouthing herself, she stood up. The instant she did, she knew it was a bad idea. Her head was pounding intensely. "Jeeze that hurts!" she whispered, squinting in the darkness as a means of coping with the pain. "Okay...maybe I'm NOT dead. Maybe I'm still at the bottom of the well. "

She looked up into the large expanse of darkness with hopelessness. She sighed deeply in regret of her lack of better judgment. _That sure helped a lot_.

As she stood there in silence, a stinging pain creeped up her arm and leg. It seemed that her body's natural pain relievers were wearing off. Even in the darkness, she could feel the ragged scrapes that replaced the area where smooth skin was supposed to have been. _Great._

_Well...If I am in the well, I probably should start climbing out._ The hollow feeling that she had felt earlier began to return. _Then again...where am I going to go? I have no home, and I have no family._

As she thought of the latter, tears collected in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment. Slowly, she reached up towards her face and used her arm to wipe them away.

_No use crying. What the hell am I supposed to do down here either way?_

Bottling up her emotions like she usually did with a sniff, she began to feel around for the wall. She found it shortly, and proceeded to make her way up slowly. The stinging in her limbs dulled to a small ache as she made it up to the top. She relished the fresh air that greeted her when she at last finished her ascent.

_Good thing I exercise, or else I'd probably still be sitting down there_. She slumped on the side of the well, waiting to regain her strength and breath. As her breathing slowed, she realized that in place of a doorway now stood tall trees with ridiculously wide girths.

_What...the hell?_ She clutched her legs close to her, praying that she seemed smaller and unnoticeable. It was extremely dark, and to Aya...the pairing of woods and darkness equaled certain death.

_An animal could get eat me, or I could fall in a trap filled with spikes, or get snatched up and eaten by man eating plants, or kidnapped by a bunch of cannibals, or chopped up by a crazy bum that only speaks psychobabble! _

She abruptly stopped hyperventilating. Her eyes scanned from left to right and back, eying every bush or blade of grass that even moved a fraction of an inch.

She didn't want to move, afraid that even the slightest motion of her body would attract some insidious monster.

The only comfort she had was the blanket of stars in the sky. She could hardly enjoy them considering her circumstance. _Stupid fear of darkness...now I really regret not taking the time to overcome you._

Every second she sat there in terror seemed like an hour. All her fears turned into a reality and she tensed. She could hear nothing, but she could feel it. She could feel someone coming closer. Knowing she only had seconds, she scrambled behind the old well.

"God bless you ultrasound!" she whispered fervently. Suddenly, she could feel no more movement in the air. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Yeah, whoever you are…I already know you're there. Cut the crap and come out," came a tired voice. Aya sat quietly, praying that the stranger would believe he was mistaken.

She heard a snort and crouched lower. "I can smell you. I can smell you AND your fear, and let me tell you…neither smell too pleasant right now. No one's going to hurt you," the voice came again, carrying a slightly annoyed edge this time.

_Yeah right…rapist_. _What does he mean 'smell me'? _She decided she would fight if necessary. It wasn't like a thousand murderers hadn't used the same line at some point. _I've got to get out of here…_

"Alright. I gave you a chance," the stranger breathed. Before Aya could scream, her arms were pinned behind her to the ground. The stranger's hair draped over her face. It smelled pleasant, but she kept her thoughts on removing herself.

She let out a small sob as she realized the stranger was too strong. Again hair dropped into her face.

The strands of it were silky, but tickled her face. She let out a loud sneeze as it ran over her nose. She had sneezed right into his face.

As she felt one hand release her, she reached for her bag, which had fallen to the ground. Bundling up the strap in her hand, she brought it up hard into the stranger's head.

The strike was effective enough to allow her to wiggle herself from under the man and crawl through the dirt. She didn't get far.

The sneeze came as a shock as he sniffed, rubbing his nose. _I can't BELIEVE she just sneezed in my face! Disgusting. _

"Agh!" Inuyasha yelped as the bag made contact with his head. Whatever was in it was not soft.

No matter the story, he wasn't letting the girl get away from him. In one small jump, he was in front of her. _Hm? She's wearing the same clothing as…_

He jumped quickly to the side as the bag was swung at him once more. His eyebrow twitched. _Okay…I've had about enough of that. _In one swift motion, he hitched her up on his shoulder, holding her tight to prevent escape.

"WHAT are you DOING?" she screamed, pounding her fists on his back. She felt like a helpless rag doll dangling from his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you! Please don't hurt me or steal my virtue!" she pleaded quietly.

_What the hell is she talking about? I have absolutely no intentions of doing THAT with HER_. "Shut up. You're coming with me," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Aya sighed, attempting to think up an escape plan as he walked.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Inuyasha still hadn't come back. On top of that, it was pitch black outside of their ring of fire.

"Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha will be back soon," Sango assured, seeing the look on her face.

"I know," Kagome murmured, leaning on her elbow. _That still doesn't keep me from worrying_.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some sleep," Sango yawned. They had sat up for quite some time in the stillness of things. Kagome watched as she trudged off towards where Shippou and Miroku lay.

There was no sound except for a slight breeze and the rustling of leaves. The atmosphere might have been calming if not for the absolute lack of light.

After all her time spent there, Kagome still was not used to it. It had always had a chilling effect, especially since in the feudal era things were not always as they seemed.

Looking up, she watched through squinted eyes as the figure of Inuyasha appeared. He looked bored, and tossed a girl from his shoulder into a nearby pile of leaves.

The girl threatened him and shook her fist. Kagome recognized the small voice. "Aya?" she called out, hoping with everything in her that she was just seeing things.

**That's the end of Chapter 2. :)**

**I apologize for any mistakes you managed to find. I will try to do updates weekly so my story can go on.  
Until then, review away please.. :D**


End file.
